Family is Forever
by CSI-Scarlett
Summary: AJ and Mac are on the road to familyhood. Continuation of Good Things Come in Small Packages


Title: Family is Forever  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Kate  
  
Summary: Continuation of Good Things Come in Small Packages. AJ and Mac have some unexpected surprises. Starts off two months after GTCSM.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were things would be much different!  
  
A/N: I was asked and I shall provide. But bring on the feedback!!!  
  
Jag HQ  
  
Falls Church Virginia  
  
1701 EST Friday  
  
May  
  
Sarah MacKenzie walked into the main JAG offices it was the first time she had been back to the floor since she started on the bench two months earlier that was also when she and AJ decided to move along their relationship. She was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, giving know doubt that she wasn't working that day Levi sat on her hip his head buried in her neck. The normally talkative boy was having a moment of shyness since it was the first time he had been where AJ worked. He knew most of the people there such as Bud, Harriet, Coates, and Sturgis, the only one who he had not met was Harm and that made Mac nervous, he had hardly spoken to her since her move to the bench.  
  
They walked to AJ's office and Coates sent them straight in. He was sitting at his desk reviewing a file when Levi jumped up into his lap.  
  
"Hey buddy, how are you?" AJ's attention was immediately focused on the little boy in front of him.  
  
"I'm good AJ. There are lots of people out there. Do they all work for you?"  
  
"Yup they do. Did you and Momma have a good day today?"  
  
"Yeah, we went to the park. And I got an ice cream cone!" Mac came and sat on the edge of AJ's desk listening to her son recount their day.  
  
"Why don't you tell AJ what happened to that ice cream cone."  
  
"I dropped it and it got all over Momma's dress."  
  
"Ah, I wondered why she was wearing different clothes. Did you apologize?"  
  
"Yes, but we had to go home then so Momma could change. Can we watch Nemo tonight?" since Levi and Mac moved in AJ's movie selection had expanded dramatically.  
  
"Levi," said Mac. "We watched Nemo last night! We are going to see something else tonight."  
  
"Aw, but I want to watch Nemo!"  
  
"Levi you heard your mother," to anyone else hearing their conversation it would have seemed like a happy family having a typical conversation, but to Harm who did overhear their conversation it was like a knife stabbing him in the back. He cleared his throat to get the admiral's attention.  
  
"Ah, Rabb come on in," he smiled at Mac as she took Levi out to the main office.  
  
"Come by sometime Harm," Mac told him. His reply was a grunt. She glanced at him but just walked out of the office.  
  
"Sit, I have a new case for you," AJ handed over the file. "Bud will be prosecuting and you are defending. He already knows but the judge is Mac, I wanted to make sure you were ok with that. He has gone up before her a few times before but this will be your first. Are you ok with it?"  
  
"Yes sir. Its fine," Harm stood, waiting to be dismissed.  
  
"Sit down Harm. These last couple months you have tried to take assignments that wouldn't put you in Mac's courtroom. Are you and she having problems?" AJ asked the question like he didn't already know that they hardly talked. Mac was upset because Harm wouldn't talk to her, even when she would call or go over to his house that he had with Mattie. He always had something else to do instead.  
  
"No, sir. I think my relationship with Mac is fine. Anyway shouldn't you be asking her these questions?"  
  
"Look Harm, Sarah misses your friendship, a lot. I just want to know if I am part of the problem."  
  
"As I said sir, there is no problem," he stood again. "May I be dismissed sir?"  
  
"Yes Commander, dismissed."  
  
"Aye, aye sir," Harm did a perfect turn and walked out of the office. AJ shook his head wishing he could help them be friends again.  
  
AJ and Sarah's House  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
1900 EST Friday  
  
Mac was finishing with the dishes when she heard a squeal come from the living room, she went to inspect and saw AJ and Levi on the floor. Levi was getting the 'Tickle Monster' treatment and loving it, by the look on AJ's face he was having an entertaining time as well.  
  
"You better be careful," she said with a smile. "Someone might end up crying!"  
  
"Not me!" yelled Levi. AJ and Mac laughed. AJ grabbed Levi and sat him on the couch with his stuffed dog and blanket, it was movie night and everyone would soon be settled into their places. Levi always started on the couch but ended on the floor, while AJ started on his chair but when Levi moved to the floor he moved next to Mac on the couch.  
  
Tonight they were watching the Aristocats, until Levi went to bed; after he was down they were planning on watching Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring. Mac walked into the living room and saw Levi settling into his cushion his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Levi, get your thumb out of your mouth," she said sharply. They had been trying to break his habit since they got him but when he was tired it still tended to slip into his mouth. AJ walked in from the bedroom raising an eyebrow at Mac who was walking back toward the kitchen for the popcorn.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Levi's sucking his thumb. I don't know how we're going to break him of that," she frowned.  
  
"It's just a crutch for him Sarah. He'll get over it eventually. At least he doesn't drag a blanket everywhere, and anyway he only does it now when he's tired like tonight. You ran him ragged you know," he walked up to her and gave her a tight squeeze.  
  
"I think he ran me ragged. I'm tired. I don't know how long I'm going to make it tonight," she leaned into his hard body relaxing into his arms.  
  
"Well we have the whole weekend to relax. Anyway we better get out there or someone's going to be unhappy," AJ took the popcorn and Sarah's hand and they walked to the living room only to find Levi sound asleep on the couch. AJ shook his head and chuckled. He sat Sarah on the couch with the popcorn then picked up the boy taking him to his bed. When he came back out Sarah was waiting for him, Fellowship of the Rings about to start. He checked the doors then settled in behind her. Sarah was asleep before Frodo received the ring.  
  
AJ scooped her up when the movie was over and settled her into their bed, he wasn't quite ready to sleep so he went back to the living room, and he grabbed his phone and called a friend for a favor.  
  
"Martin? AJ Chegwidden I was wondering if you had that ring ready for me yet???"  
  
AJ and Sarah's House  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
0900 Saturday  
  
Mac was sitting at the kitchen table when AJ and Levi walked in from Levi's bedroom, the boy was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt his sneakers in his hands. She smiled at them then went back to her newspaper. AJ sat Levi on a chair and helped him tie his shoes.  
  
"Sarah I'm going to take Levi to the park and then we have some errands to run. Why don't you do something for yourself today? Maybe go see a certain naval aviator."  
  
"Why? He doesn't want to talk to me."  
  
"I think he does. Anyway I want the two of you to be friends. It makes my office run much smoother when you are!" he chuckled and Mac just smiled.  
  
"I don't know. I'll think about it. When will you two be back?"  
  
"This afternoon, probably around 1400. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Yes it's fine. I have some of my own errands to run, and you're right I should go see Harm. Maybe actually get us on speaking terms."  
  
"I think that's a good idea," he pulled her from her chair giving her a hug and kiss.  
  
"Ew! AJ can we go now?" asked Levi. AJ and Mac just laughed at the precocious little boy.  
  
"Yup lets go," he grabbed Levi up and threw him over his shoulder. "Say bye, Levi." Levi waved at his mother giggling.  
  
"Bye Momma!"  
  
"Bye Levi. Bye AJ.  
  
"Bye darling,'" after her men left Mac gathered the paper then stepped into her shoes. AJ was right she needed to talk to Harm.  
  
Harm's House  
  
Georgetown  
  
1035 Saturday  
  
Mac parked her car on the street then walked up to the door; she was nervous and didn't know what to do about it. Normally talking to Harm was the easiest thing in the world, but not lately. She rang the doorbell and shortly after Mattie swung the door open.  
  
"Hey Mac, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good Mattie. How are you? How is school?"  
  
"Sucks, but I'm ok it's Saturday that means we get to go flying."  
  
"Oh were you about to leave? I can come back later."  
  
"No we aren't leaving for a while. Let me get Harm for you," Mattie had led her into a neat living room that was sparsely furnished. Harm walked into the living room a couple of minutes later, not offering Mac a seat.  
  
"Mac, what are you doing here?" he crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive movement.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. Things have been tense between us lately, I wanted to fix that."  
  
"I think it's unfixable Mac," he replied stonily, she looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You get a kid, move in with the admiral, quit JAG, and start dating the admiral. All without talking to me at all! Usually you don't do stuff that drastic without consulting me. And the admiral? What are you thinking?"  
  
"Harm I don't need to always consult you, this is my life. And what about AJ? I love him, and he loves me. We are happy. I switched to being a judge so I could spend more time with Levi and yes so I could be with AJ. Why can't you be happy for me? You always said you just wanted me to be happy."  
  
"I guess I don't understand how he can make you happy. He is a lot older then you. What if you want more kids? Is he willing to give you that?" a small smile crossed Mac's face.  
  
"Yes he is willing to give me that. We've spoken about it in detail, we both want children, together."  
  
"But Mac what about us?" he asked sitting on the arm of the couch, she sat opposite him on the coffee table.  
  
"Harm I love you, but not like I love AJ. I value your friendship more than most things, and AJ knows that. In fact he was the one who said I should come talk to you," Harm didn't look very surprised at that information, almost like he knew the admiral would talk to her.  
  
"Yeah he talked to me on Friday, said that we should try to work out our differences. I guess he was right," Harm looked at Mac with compassion. "You know when you finally decided to move on I thought that I was ok, but when you decided to move on with the admiral, I guess I was so shocked that I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry for that."  
  
"It's ok. I knew you would be upset, I just didn't realize how upset you actually would be. I want our friendship back."  
  
"I do too and I think this is a start," Harm replied with a smile.  
  
Tiffany Jewelers  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
1100 EST  
  
AJ held Levi's hand as they walked into the jewelry shop; he had already warned the boy that he couldn't touch anything. They walked up to the counter; AJ's had still firmly in Levi's.  
  
"Hello, is Martin here? He is expecting me, AJ Chegwidden."  
  
"Yes sir, just a moment," the young saleswoman went to the back to get Martin, whenever Martin was on the job it was something important. Martin came to the front a moment later a bag in his hands.  
  
"AJ hello. How are you and the young lad today?"  
  
"We're good. How are you?" Martin sat the bag on the counter slowly pulling out the objects.  
  
"I'm wonderful, now that my best customer has arrived," he opened the ring box showing the ring to AJ. "Simple yet elegant. 3/4 solitaire in a platinum setting. The matching bands," he pulled them out. "The man's with three inset stones in a platinum ring and the woman's five insets on platinum. And finally the locket, did you bring the pictures?"  
  
"Yes I did," AJ dug in his pocket for the pictures he had made for the locket. "Will these work?"  
  
"Yes, they are perfect. Let me put them in then you can be on your way that is if you are satisfied with what I have for you?"  
  
"Yes very satisfied,"  
  
"Good I'll be right back," Martin went in the back to place the pictures into the locket while AJ and Levi waited out front.  
  
"AJ?" he bent to Levi's level retying his shoe.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to be my daddy now?" Levi's voice was hopeful.  
  
"If your Momma says yes I will, but you have to remember our promise. You can't tell your Momma anything about these rings today ok? Just tell her about our time at the park."  
  
"Ok! AJ?"  
  
"What, bud?"  
  
"Can I get an ice cream?" AJ laughed thinking the question would be on something else.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
AJ and Sarah's House  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
1800 EST  
  
AJ, Mac, and Levi were about to settle down for dinner when the phone rang. AJ walked over and picked up the cordless, it was Little AJ calling for Levi.  
  
"Levi, Little AJ is on the phone."  
  
"Yahoo!" shouted Levi, he grabbed the phone and ran to the living room. A few minutes later he was back handing the phone to his mother. "Momma can I go to AJ's tomorrow? His mom said it was ok!"  
  
"Give me the phone and I'll talk to Harriet."  
  
"Hello Mac, how are you?"  
  
"Hi Harriet. We are doing good. Are you sure you want this terror at your house tomorrow?" she asked winking at Levi.  
  
"Yes I am. AJ has been bugging me forever about having Levi over. Actually we thought he could just stay then I can take both boys to preschool tomorrow. That way you won't have to make the additional trip."  
  
"Stay over? I don't know Harriet...Levi hasn't stayed over at anyone's house..." AJ waved at her getting her attention. "Hang on Harriet. What?"  
  
"He is comfortable with them he can stay," AJ hoped that she would let Levi stay he had plans for her tomorrow.  
  
"Harriet, you still there?"  
  
"Yup just trying to get Jimmy out of Bud's DVDs. Did you decide?"  
  
"Yeah he can come stay. What time do you want us to drop him by?"  
  
"Well we are going to the zoo; we thought we would just pick him up on the way. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes that sounds fine. Thanks Harriet. I think we kind of need the break."  
  
"You're welcome Sarah, just return the favor," she replied with a laugh. "Oh no! Jimmy! I have to go Sarah see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Harriet," Mac hung up the phone and looked at it contemplating it. "AJ do you think he'll be ok?"  
  
"I think he will be fine darlin'. Now let's eat and start up that movie."  
  
AJ and Sarah's House  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
1800 Sunday  
  
Sarah stepped into the shower. She and AJ had spent a great day lounging and other things they can't do when Levi wasn't around. She had jumped into the shower after AJ, as he dressed he laid out a blue Asian style sheath dress. The sleeves were short but the collar was high clasping at the throat. The design was elegant black beading. For her feet he placed low, black sling back heels he placed them next to the bed. Finally he took the box that her locket was in and placed that on the dress, and then he went to the living room and waited.  
  
When Mac stepped into the bedroom the first thing she saw was the dress she picked it up carefully, not noticing the jewelry box it fell onto the bedspread with a thump, she looked down and saw it. She picked up the box and opened gasping when she saw what was inside and tears formed in her eyes when she saw the pictures. The first picture was of Levi alone, swinging on a swing in their backyard. The second was the three of them together sitting on the picnic table at the park, Bud had taken the picture, but Mac had never seen it now she knew why.  
  
Mac put on the dress and then her shoes, she walked to the living room to have AJ place the locket around her neck. AJ was dressed in a charcoal suit and a grey tie, he eyed her appreciatively when she came out. He stood walking toward her, spinning his finger so she would spin around showing him all of the dress. He smiled then took the necklace from her placing it around her neck.  
  
"Well what do you think so far?"  
  
"I think I'm surprised, and very happy."  
  
"Good surprise?"  
  
"Very good surprise."  
  
"Ok well let's go," he said taking her hand leading her to the Escalade.  
  
Da Domenico Ristorante Italian  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
1930 EST  
  
They were lead to a small table in the back of the restaurant which was private from the general eating area. AJ had ordered ahead for their sparkling cider to be at the table when they got their. They received their menus and ordered quickly. AJ reached across the table and took Mac's hands, his eyes shimmering with happiness.  
  
"This is wonderful AJ. Did you plan all of this after Harriet called?"  
  
"Actually I was the one who called Harriet and told her to call. I have been planning this for a while, Sarah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you and I wanted to show you how much I love you. Sarah you are the most important thing in my life and I love Levi like a son. And well I was wondering," he reached into his jacket pocket producing the ring box. "Would you marry me and let me adopt Levi?"  
  
Mac's eyes went wide with surprise, he mouth open in an O shape. AJ took the ring out of the box holding it in front of her.  
  
"Sarah? What do you say?" he was getting nervous with her lack of response.  
  
"Good God yes! Oh AJ I love you! I would love to be your wife and have you adopt Levi. Yes, yes, yes!" She was crying now so AJ pulled her to him placing the ring on her finger.  
  
"Did you even see the ring?" he asked his voice muffled in her hair.  
  
"No I see you, the man I love," she pulled his head down kissing him passionately. "I love you AJ."  
  
"I love you to Sarah."  
  
AJ and Sarah's House  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
0600 EST  
  
Mac stretched not wanting to get up for AJ and her run she reached over to crawl into AJ's arms but he was already gone. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes; she smelled the coffee coming from the kitchen. She crawled out of bed pulling on her robe she walked to the kitchen where AJ was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. She walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his chest.  
  
"Mmm, someone finally woke up."  
  
"Finally? It's only 0602 how long have you been up?"  
  
"Only since 0530 like normal. Ready to run?"  
  
"Let me drink some coffee and change and then we can go."  
  
AJ and Sarah's House  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
1800 EST  
  
Mac walked in the house later then normal, the case she had with Harm and Bud was not progressing smoothly and it was driving her nuts. She walked into the bedroom and changed into sweatpants and a tank top. Most of her day was behind the bench so the only person that noticed her ring was her yeoman, who was not as thrilled as she. But when a yeoman was a twenty year old male, he was not really marriage oriented.  
  
She walked back into the living room finally noticing that neither AJ or Levi were in the house, she went to the backyard and found AJ pitching Levi a wiffle ball. He swung with all his might but the ball hit the ground, Levi was not deterred he threw the ball back to AJ asking him to pitch it again. AJ did and the same thing happened. They did this a few more times; Mac sat watching on the back steps. Finally Levi hit the ball straight to Mac she caught it and chased after him pretending to tag him out, but then she was scooped up by AJ, just short of grabbing Levi.  
  
"AJ! What are you doing?"  
  
"Playing baseball. What are you doing?"  
  
"Admiring the view," she said reaching down and pinching AJ's butt.  
  
"Hey now woman! Not in front of the young folk," He sat down on the steps pulling Mac into his arms. "Hey Levi come here a minute," Levi sulked over noticing the game was over. "Hey don't look so down little man, we have something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I asked your Mom to marry me last night, and she said yes. So if you want I can be your dad now."  
  
"My Daddy?"  
  
"Sweetie if you want AJ to be your Daddy he can be, but if you just want him to be AJ that is ok too."  
  
"Momma? Can I have AJ be my Daddy? You won't be mad?" Mac pulled him into her arms in a tight hug.  
  
"No sweetie why would I be mad? That would make AJ and me the happiest if you want him to be your Daddy."  
  
"Ok! Then AJ is my Daddy. Can we have dinner now?" AJ guffawed and pulled his family up into his arms.  
  
"Yes Levi let's go have dinner."  
  
"Momma, when are you and Daddy going to get married?"  
  
"As soon as possible!" was Mac's reply.  
  
"Oh well then I guess we can get married this weekend then, what do you say Sarah?"  
  
"Are you serious? Because I would love that."  
  
"Of course I'm serious. I will talk to Rev. Turner and see what he says; we can have it in the backyard. Unless you want a big wedding?"  
  
"No I just want our friends and family. I'm going to call Harriet, you have it covered in here right?" she asked with a wink.  
  
"Yes, I don't want you burning down the house. Now get otta my kitchen," he snapped her on the butt with a towel as she left. "Come on Levi we men have to cook dinner for our woman."  
  
"Ok do we get sgetti O's?"  
  
"No we are having chicken parmesan. You'll like it don't worry." As AJ prepared dinner Mac made the call to Harriet letting her know everything that was happening and asking her to stand up with her on Saturday. Things were running along smoothly.  
  
AJ and Sarah's House  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
1950 EST Thursday  
  
Mac was sitting at their dining room table getting things finished with her last court cases while AJ was struggling to get Levi into his suit. It was the suit he wore to his father's funeral and it didn't seem to go on very well.  
  
"Sarah this suit doesn't fit him!" cried AJ from Levi's room.  
  
"We'll have to get him a new one then," AJ came out with Levi over his shoulder. They were both wearing shorts and navy t-shirts.  
  
"And when, my love, do you expect we can do that?" AJ sat next to her while Levi played on the floor.  
  
"Tomorrow?" she wasn't really paying attention since her mind was on her work.  
  
"Well I can't tomorrow because I have a meeting in Milan, in fact I won't be here for the wedding is that ok?"  
  
"Yes it's fine, maybe Jennifer can pick one up...." AJ took the file from Mac finally getting her attention.  
  
"Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Something about a meeting tomorrow."  
  
"In Milan! Sarah you are so focused on your work you didn't even hear what I said! You need a break. I'll call Jen and have her pick up a suit for Levi. Now you need a bath." He helped her from the chair leading her to the bathroom.  
  
"I smell?" she said sniffing her underarm.  
  
"Yes you smell wonderful, but you need a break. Now relax my love."  
  
"Ok, ok. If I'm not out in an hour come wake me I may have fallen asleep," she said winking at him; the thing was she may actually fall asleep she was feeling very tired recently.  
  
"Ok, now go woman!" AJ walked back into the living room to call Jen for one last favor when he saw Levi trying to pull on his suit again. "Hey bud it doesn't fit we'll get you a new one."  
  
"We have to throw this one?"  
  
"Not if you don't want to. That's the suit you wore to your Dad's funeral right?"  
  
"Yeah. We can throw the suit but can I have the tie?"  
  
"Of course you can. Now let's call Jen for a new one, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Daddy what if I drop the rings?"  
  
"You won't. They will be tied to the pillow." AJ grabbed the phone and made the call to Jennifer Coates who was happy to pick up a suit for Levi. After he hung up Levi had more questions.  
  
"But then if they are tied how will you get them off?" he climbed into AJ's lap.  
  
"I will untie them. Don't worry about it so much Levi. Everything will be fine. Now go pick out a book. I'm tucking you in myself tonight."  
  
"Momma is still in the bath?"  
  
"Yup. Now march!" AJ shouted lightly pointing the boy to his room. Levi happily marched along and picked out his favorite book Click, Clack Moo: Cows who type.  
  
After AJ got Levi to bed he went to check on Mac in the bath and sure enough she was sound asleep her head crooked to the side. He grabbed her towel pulled her out of the tub and wrapped her in it. Then he laid her on their bed, going back to pull the drain on the tub. When he came back she had snuggled into her pillow and was sound asleep. AJ was worried she never went to bed this early even if she was overly tired. Something was amiss.  
  
AJ and Sarah's House  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
1600 EST Friday  
  
AJ was helping Mac pack her bag, they had decided to not spend the night together before the wedding. Mac was staying at Harriet's while Bud, who was standing up for AJ as his best man, was staying at their house with Little AJ. Levi was also staying telling Mac that the 'men' would be at their house so he needed to stay too. Her dress was already at Harriet's so AJ wouldn't see it, they had just finished packing when the doorbell rang. They heard Levi's feet running to answer the door so AJ quickly followed just to make sure it wasn't someone they didn't know.  
  
Little AJ and Levi ran to his room yelling something about trains, Harriet and Bud were bringing in Bud and AJ's bags when they saw the admiral.  
  
"Hello sir," said Bud with a smile.  
  
"Bud you are my best man, I'd really prefer it if you called me AJ," he reminded gently.  
  
"Well I'll call you AJ," said Harriet. "Is Sarah ready to go?"  
  
"She should be out in a minute Harriet. Where is Jimmy?"  
  
"With Mike. He was being fussy so they stayed behind. I think Mike feels odd that he will be the only man at our house tonight," AJ and Bud laughed trying to imagine what Mike was thinking.  
  
"Well I'm sure he'll be fine Harriet. After all he has two beautiful women to share the evening with," Mac walked in hearing the end of AJ's comment.  
  
"Who is sharing an evening with two beautiful women?"  
  
"Mikey," said Bud.  
  
"Oh right he'll be at the house tonight won't he Harriet?"  
  
"Yup, so I guess we'll have to cancel that stripper," she replied with a frown.  
  
"Dang, I was so looking forward to that!" said Mac seriously.  
  
"You better be kidding woman!" as AJ said it Mac and Harriet started laughing just seeing the look on his face was enough to know that he fell for their joke, Bud of course was clueless.  
  
"Oh AJ, how could I even consider looking at another man when I have all the man that I need right here?" AJ took Sarah into his arms kissing her with voracity.  
  
"I'm going to miss you tonight, but tomorrow you'll be Sarah Chegwidden. So I'm not going to complain too much." Sarah smiled and kissed him again then she grabbed her things taking them to the Roberts' van. She came back in a moment later to say good bye to Levi and AJ.  
  
"Levi, come out here I'm going now," Levi came out of his room and threw himself into his mother's arms. "I'll miss you sweetie so be good for Daddy tonight ok?"  
  
"I'll be good. AJ and me are playing trains."  
  
"That's good, but make sure you listen tomorrow when Daddy wants you to get ready ok?"  
  
"Ok Momma, I love you. Can I go play now?" Mac laughed and nodded swatting him on the butt as he ran back to his room.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow AJ, be good for Bud ok?" she requested with a laugh.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Love you my dear, I'll be waiting for you," he gave her a light kiss and chased her and Harriet out the door. "Ok Bud lets watch some war movies." They popped in "The Bridge Over the River Kwai" and settled in with beer and popcorn. Their boys played in Levi's bedroom until AJ called them for dinner, which was pizza.  
  
AJ and Sarah's House  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
1550 EST Saturday  
  
AJ and Bud along with the help of Sturgis and Tiner had set up the back yard. Mac had basically laid out what she wanted, but it was up to the men to get it together. They had posts in the ground on each side of the seating area with streamers leading to each one, making a walkway. There were about 50 chairs set up with an aisle in between the middle of the chairs at the end of the aisle was an open gazebo where they would receive each other's vows. The gazebo was also decorated in pale blue streamers like the walkways.  
  
AJ was standing in the gazebo with Rev. Turner and Bud, all the guests were in their seats and Harriet was walking toward them a smile playing on her face. Next came Levi with the rings securely tied to his pillow, but he still took each step with caution making sure to not startle them. When he was at the gazebo standing next to Bud the wedding march started and Harm escorted Mac down the aisle, she had a great smile on her face and was dressed in an off-white sleeveless gown that was beaded around the bodice and along the train. AJ gasped when he saw her she was a vision in full color. When she and Harm reached the end of the aisle he gave her a peck on the cheek and moved to the side. She joined AJ, who was dresses in his dress whites, in the gazebo and they dedicated their lives to one another.  
  
At the end as they were to move to the tent for their reception Bud called to order, announced blades to the wind and announced:  
  
"Admiral and Mrs. AJ Chegwidden," for the first time. As they walked past him he swatted Mac on the backside yelling "Go Navy."  
  
The reception was spent retelling stories and doing dances. Mac even dragged AJ out for the chicken dance, something he swore he wouldn't do. After they made their final rounds they made sure that Levi was with Bud and Harriet, and they headed to their car. They were headed to AJ's beach house as they got everything in the car and Mac had changed from her gown Mac grabbed his hand and kissed him.  
  
"I love you my wife," he said to her.  
  
"I love you my husband," she replied back and then whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Woopie!" he shouted loud enough for the party goers to hear, followed by the slamming of doors and squealing of tires. Bud looked at Harriet strangely but she just smiled, patting him on the hand.  
  
AJ and Sarah's House  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
One Week Later  
  
1800 EST Friday  
  
"Levi, get your movie so we can put it in!" AJ yelled from the kitchen. Levi quickly sprang to and ran to his room getting his new movie Dumbo. AJ had found it on ebay when Sarah couldn't find it at the store. Levi ran back to the kitchen proudly brandishing his new movie. "Ok go give it to mom ok? We have something to tell you before we watch it."  
  
"Ok. Is it a fun thing?" asked the always curious boy.  
  
"Well we'll tell you and then you can decide if it's fun ok?"  
  
"Ok Daddy," AJ finished up the popcorn and carried it out to the living room. He sat it on the coffee table next to their three glasses of kool-aid.  
  
"Levi come here," said AJ pulling him onto his lap. "Ok we have something to tell you and it's going to make a big difference ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Sweetie we are going to have a baby," said Sarah a smile on her face.  
  
"Is it a boy?" he asked intrigued.  
  
"Well we don't know yet, buddy," replied AJ.  
  
"It is going to be born in about seven and a half months, and it will live in our room for a while then we will put it in it's own room."  
  
"Oh well where is it now?" uh oh, they thought.  
  
"Well it's in Momma's stomach right now, buddy."  
  
"Oh and in seven months it will come out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How does it get out?"  
  
"Well....it comes out from my private area."  
  
"Oh ok. Will you tell me when it's time to come out?"  
  
"Of course. You will be right there with us at the hospital."  
  
"Ok, can we watch my movie now?"  
  
"Yup, go put it in," AJ sighed with relief that went much easier then he thought it would. Sarah must have thought so to because she happily sank into AJ's open arms. "Well that went ok," he said in her ear.  
  
"Yes I say it went very well."  
  
AJ and Sarah's House  
  
McLean Virginia  
  
0700 EST  
  
AJ was up reading the paper, Sarah had stopped running with him every morning because of the pregnancy. In his opinion the extra sleep was doing her good. She was still asleep when Levi came out of his room settling himself on AJ's lap.  
  
"Daddy?" he usually wasn't awake enough to ask questions this early so he grabbed AJ's attention immediately.  
  
"What's up Levi?"  
  
"Will you still love me?"  
  
"What?" he asked startled.  
  
"Well when the new baby comes he will be your baby, but will you still love me?"  
  
"Oh Levi, you will always be my first son no matter what! I will love you forever. That's why we had your last name changed and why I adopted you. You are my son no matter what."  
  
"But you won't love the new baby more?"  
  
"Never. I will love you both the same amount. Just like I love Francesca as much as I love you, I will love the baby the same amount. Why would you think I wouldn't?" as he asked he lifted the boy so he was sitting on the table looking straight into AJ's eyes.  
  
"I just thought cause I wasn't yours that it would be different."  
  
"But you are mine as far as I'm concerned. You are my first born son Levi and nothing will ever change that." Levi's little arms wrapped around AJ's neck, and AJ wrapped his arms around Levi. He felt wetness on his neck, tears from Levi. He pulled him back and wiped away his tears. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I love you Daddy, that's why," he pulled Levi back into his arms a tear of his own running down his cheek. Sarah stood in the doorway of their bedroom watching the scene in front of her, tears running down her own cheeks. AJ noticed her and opened an arm to her. She came to him squeezing herself onto his lap with Levi. Family really is forever. 


End file.
